Vague
by Loyal Eskamoe
Summary: Of uncertain, indefinite, or unclear character or meaning
1. Guessing Games

Xander sat at the edge of the seat. His attention was so completely focused on what was happening before him, he didn't hear the footfalls that crept up behind him. Suddenly, hands grabbed at his face, covering his eyes and blanketing them in darkness!

"Who's there?" He demanded.

"Guess." A smiling voice replied.

Ok. He'd play. "Hmm. Is it a monkey?" Xander wondered. The voice giggled, then emphatically denied being a simian. "Maybe you're a ... " He paused for dramatic effect. "Buffalo!"

"No! You're supposed to guess who, not what!" The voice chastised.

"Ok, Ok. Sheesh. Buffalos can be 'who's too you know." Xander felt the rolling eyes behind him and grinned. "I'll bet you're Buffy!"

"Nope."

"Willow?"

"Uh-uh."

"Wow. This is hard. Giles?"

At that, the voice couldn't contain the laughter anymore and it bubbled out before it could be stopped.

Xander adopted a look of surprised realization. "Great Galactus! I know that laugh!" He turned around and saw his daughter. "It is you!" He shook his finger at her in mock admonition. "You can't fool me missy."

His little girl smiled back at him. "But you never guessed who I was, so that means I did."

He frowned and nodded seriously. "You know, that's right. I suppose that deserves a reward!" He concluded enthusiastically.

The diminutive love of his life could barely contain her excitement. "YAY! What Daddy?"

Xander smiled down at her. A look of pure adoration.

"Guess." TV had nothing on this.


	2. The Crash

Willow sat at her computer, unable to think. Life wasn't supposed to be this hard! It wasn't fair! Why did this have to happen? Now of all times? This was one of the most important events of in the history of the world, and it was ruined. She let out a shrill sound of aggravation.

"What's wrong?" asked the person behind her.

"Oh nothing. Just the absolute and utter destruction of everything that I hold dear." Willow replied with a huff.

"Does that mean me too?" She was asked teasingly.

Willow shuddered at the thought. "God, I hope not." Her expression turned grumpy again. "How long did I spend working on this thing?"

"Oh, hours." was the mock-serious response.

"More like days! And what does it do? It 'fails to upload to server' that's what! And I can't even figure out why! It feels like I haven't been using computers since before cds were considered the new hotness! " Willow glowered menacingly.

"Why don't you just try again?" The person asked, not really getting the drama of the situation.

"Because the razzim-frazzim file got corrupted somehow! That's why it failed to upload."

That was terrible. No wonder Willow was so upset. "Oh no! Did you back it up? On to a dvd or a thumb-drive or something?"

Willow was on the verge of tears now. "No. I didn't think I needed to. Stupid Windows." She glared at her laptop hot enough to melt it. (She didn't actually melt it, it's just a metaphor.) "Next time? I'm buying a Mac."

Her declaration was rewarded by a kiss on the cheek and some color commentary. "Those, my darling, are the only things in the world that I love more than you."

Willow pouted adorably. "Phooey."


	3. Dances With

Dawn danced to the music. It's fierce and frenzied beat gripped her heart and she was lost in it. The guy behind her clearly enjoyed her grinding on him almost as much as she did. She smirked to herself. Dawn knew she could have him if she wanted. Not that she would. Probably. It's just nice to know that.

The beat slowed down and she turned to face her dance partner. Placing her arms around his shoulders, Dawn smiled beautifully.

"You're a really good dancer." She told him. He smiled back at her.

"Thanks. You should see what else I'm good at." His subtext was so not sub. There went any chance he had. She looked at his gorgeous face. Probably.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

Dawn pulled in close and whispered the answer in his ear. She could totally tell he liked it. Faith was rubbing off on her. Buffy would be so proud.

"Why, uh... why don't we get out of here?" Her dance partner nodded toward the entrance of the club.

Dawn's face faltered. Being flirty was all well and good, but when it came right down to it, the memories were still too painful, too raw. Suddenly, the music that was once so alluring, so inviting, became only noise. Dawn stopped dancing and headed back to the bar.

"I'm nowhere near drunk enough for that."

Her dancing partner followed her with a puzzled look on his face. He shrugged and dismissed it.

"Hey barkeep! Two shots." He yelled over the din, flashing Dawn his most dazzling smile. The smile he received back contained no trace of the beauty or happiness it held before.

He didn't notice.


	4. Those More Foolish Than We

"Oh dear Lord." Giles exclaimed. "What in the world did you do?" He sat down in front of the person he was going to be lecturing. "Did you think before you did it? I mean, did any thought go through that addled brain of yours before you decided it would be a good idea to do this?"

Giles shook his head. "No, of course not. I doubt you've ever had a thought in your life that didn't involve whatever that thing is you love so much." He sighed wearily. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It wasn't my fault!" was the immediate response. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's only a little..."

"A little? A little? No. It is not a little. It is quite a lot actually, and I should ... I should ..." He trailed off, to outraged for words. Giles took of his glasses and gave them a furious polishing.

The lectured young individual before him smirked at the familiar gesture. Unfortunately, Giles noticed it.

"Go to your room!" He pointed in it's general direction.

The smirk vanished. "You can't do that!" Yelled the condemned.

"Oh ho? Can't I? If you don't go to your room right now, I'll tan your hide!" The two of them stared each other down in an epic battle of wills.

The younger one blinked and sat back in the chair, and the older one felt an intense satisfaction.

A satisfaction that lasted until he heard a certain far off door slam shut in frustration. A grin broke out on his face. Then he snorted. Then he giggled. Soon full on belly-aching laughter racked his sides. When he calmed down some ten minutes later, he sighed wearily, and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Oh dear Lord." He repeated. Giles thought on the incident his young charge created. A fresh round of laughter was soon making it's way from his chest. "That was bloody marvelous!" He admitted, cackling hysterically.


	5. Lessons Learned

Buffy swung her sword in a graceful arc. It's metal glinting in the moonlight. She dodged, she dived, she danced. Her opponent swore in frustration, causing Buffy to smile.

"You're really new to this 'fighting-me' thing, aren't you?" She shrugged as she sidestepped a brutal thrust. "I understand. Really. I mean, I'm a slayer, and judging by your lack of death, I'm guessing you've never fought one before." Buffy deftly deflected a swipe at her head. "Wow. That one almost got me! Keep it up, and you might escape. You may actually get the chance to attack me again so I can kill you." She carefully considered her words as she leapt backwards out of range. "Or, I just do it now, and we forget the rest."

"My god! Do you ever shut up?" The demon questioned. "Why the hell do you keep talking?" It threw it's sword at the slayer, aiming directly for her heart. The speed in which the weapon flew threw the air was impressive. The demon smiled. Nothing could stop that blade. Nothing!

It's expression changed as Buffy proceeded to do just that. The slayer moved as if she were weightless. Turning to the side to allow the blade to pass before her, she reached out and snatched it from the air. The demon looked upon all this with fear in it's black heart.

"How? How can you do things like that?" The demon demanded as Buffy walked up to it, swords in both hands. "It's not possible!"

She regarded the beast with pity. "You really haven't fought a slayer before. Too bad," she beheaded her opponent, "you're kinda good looking." The vampire turned to dust. "Not that I date vampires anymore." She took a deep breath to savor her victory. Then she coughed when she inhaled a lung-full of vamp dust.

"Oh gross! You'd think I'd have learned by now!"

- I own no recognizable characters. 


End file.
